Dead or Alive: Lone Male In Paradise
by LightandDarkness Warrior
Summary: Jake is a young man who after breaking up with his girlfriend needs to get away for a bit. So his buddy Zack ends up setting him up on his island for a vacation. Not so bad except for one thing...he's the only guy on the island surrounded by sexy fighters in swimsuits! OCxHarem.
1. Welcome to the Island

**This will be the first chapter. On my Wattpad and Deviantart pages there's a description of Jake and the girls in his harem. And while Zack Island may seem like a cliche setting where else would you find all of the girls in one area?**

In a hotel room, a young brown haired man with tan skin and brown eyes panted heavily as he looked at the scene before him on his bed seeing his fellow female vacationers were all spread out exhausted and covered in sweat as well as other fluids. He sighed as well feeling a bit tired after their little 'exercise.'

"Hmm that was the best." The blonde bombshell, Tina Armstrong came behind him wrapping her arms around him with her large breasts pressing to his back. Her sultry Southern accent filling his ears making him stir again. "Hope you got one more for me, Jakey-honey."

He groaned as her soft hands started to stroke his worn out, but getting close to hardening cock again. "Tina, I don't think I can." He moaned tiredly, but his cock turned traitor on him.

Tina smirked as she planted numerous kisses on his neck adding to the assortment of lipstick marks on his face neck, neck and upper body. "Your little friend says otherwise." The blonde smirked deviously as she turned him and pulled him into a passionate kiss as she lowered herself onto his dick and moaned loudly as it filled her.

"OH FUCK!" She shouted as Jake looked worried hoping it didn't wake the rest. He didn't think he could handle another 'group session.' He then began moaning with Tina as she started bouncing up and down on his length.

"Shit, Tina." Jake groaned feeling her tightness. "Don't be so loud!" He said as quietly as possible. He saw her smirk which worried him.

"You gotta make me darling." She leaned closer to him, her lips barely near his.

Her teasing drove him past the brink as he suddenly pulled her closer and ensnared her lips with his before grabbing hold of her plump ass and then started hammering into her pussy hard and fast.

Tine moaned into Jake's mouth as she moved her tongue around dancing with his. She knew she'd be able to get him to consent further by teasing. As he slammed into her she gyrated her hips hoping to get him to cum again.

She broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly. "Fuck! Yes fuck me!" She laid her head on his shoulder digging her teeth into his neck to stifle her moans as she tightened her insides around him.

This made Jake groan as he was getting close. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" He groaned before he spilled his load directly into Tina's pussy and depositing it straight into her womb. Tina moaned also from the warmth before screaming as she came all over his dick. Her inner walls quivering as they further massaged Jake's dick coaxing more of his seed out of him.

Once they were both drained Tina let up on her grip of Jake while still reeling from her recent high. However, both heard a soft yawn as they looked seeing Hitomi waking up. She looked seeing them both in their embrace as she glared jealous before latching onto Jake's other side.

"No fair, Tina!" She glared as she held him tighter, her perky tits rubbing his arm. "You're hogging him again!"

"Snooze, ya lose, Hitomi!" Tina stuck her tongue out.

Hitomi looked at Jake with a begging and lustful look in her pretty blue eyes. "Jake do me next..." She pleaded as he felt his face flushing.

"I also want to go again." Christie woke up with a desire in her voice. She looked making sure no one else would interrupt.

Jake looked nervously while holding his hands up. "L-Look I just don't..." He was cut off from Hitomi kissing him shoving her tongue down his throat.

"Well you're just popular, Jakey." Tina smirked licking her lips as she looked at his flagging member before taking it in hand before she gave it a lick along with the white haired woman.

Jake finally broke away from Hitomi while getting a chance to breath. "Give me a break! I've been going non-stop for hours! I'm nearly spent!"

The three however just gave seductive smirks crawling towards him. "We'll just have to fix that then!" Tina smirked as they pushed him back.

 _'You think I'd learn to have accepted it by now.'_ He thought in his mind as they descended. _'And all I wanted was to relax. But I guess this is as close as I got to it.'_

 **xxx**

In a helicopter flying towards the island, Jake sat in the back of it as he was reading a magazine from the last Dead or Alive tournament while Zack was flying the chopper. He was wearing a red jacket with a grey shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Thanks again on hooking me up with time off on your island, Zack." He said to him while still reading his magazine.

"Anytime, Jake my man." Zack smirked. "After you called saying you needed a break I felt that this island would be the best place, especially after...well" Zack trailed off not wanting to open old scars.

Jake remained silent for a while remembering a break up he had with his now ex-girlfriend nearly a month ago and his inability to find someone else. After a while he just needed a break away from home for a while. So when Zack called him and told him of his new island, he was offered a chance to relax. "Don't worry about it." Jake told him. "I'll get over her eventually."

"Well glad hearing that." Zack smirked. "Cause I'm sure you'll have the chance to fully move on when you get to the island given the fact you'll be the only guy on the island."

"Oh yeah I guess that..." Jake said reading still before the words set in on what Zack said. "...I'm gonna be WHAT?!" He snapped looking at Zack. "Are you for real?!"

"Totally real." Zack smirked as they arrived at the island. "Here we are. Enjoy your stay, bud!"

"Hold up! If I'm gonna be the only rooster in this hen house I demand to be taken home!" Jake shouted.

"Sorry man you already signed up." Zack told him before letting him off and unloading his luggage. "See you in about two week!" He called taking off.

"Zack! When I get you I'm gonna kick your ass to the moon!" Jake shouted after him before sighing. "Oh well maybe it won't be all bad." He walked to the hotel. "I'll just spend the two weeks relaxing and hopefully I'll move past the whole break up..." He thought looking down as he entered the lobby.

However with his head lowered he didn't watch where he was going and he ended up bumping into something. A rather soft pair of somethings.

"Oh my." He heard the sultry tone as he looked seeing who he bumped into as he saw Tina Armstrong in front of him with a very sly smirk on her face. "Well you're a new face around here."

He blushed heavily as he could feel his nose close to exploding with blood while feeling his pants tightening as he backed up. "I'm so sorry about!"

"Oh no worries about." She smirked at him. "So tell me, cutie pie what do you go by."

"Uh J-Jake Richards." He stuttered still flustered after what happened.

"Jake huh? It's definitely a cute name." Tina smiled. "So what brings ya by here?"

"Uh vacation. Zack kind of set me up on it." He said as he felt his eyes wandering lower as he tried stopping himself while he placed his bag over his front to cover the hard on he was getting. However this only drew her attention as she saw it stick out before smirking seductively.

"So you're going to be joining me and the rest for the next two weeks? How fun." She said as she spread her top out a bit more to get a bigger reaction from him. "You should definitely meet the rest when they get here."

"S-Sure I-I'll be sure to do that once I get settled in." Jake said trying to keep his eyes to her level and not stare while going around. "I'll just get my stuff and see ya soon." He ran to front desk to get registered leaving Tina amused.

 _'Oh we're gonna have some fun this vacation.'_ She said having some naughty thoughts in her mind.

At the elevator, Jake got in as he went up to his floor and got out before going to his room as he looked around seeing the luxury of the design from the floors and furniture, especially the bed that took up most of the room.

"Now I know that idiot is screwing with me." He set his bag down on the bed. "Why didn't you just leave a message saying 'buddy bring every girl to your room and plow them all?'" He questioned before seeing a note on his bed saying something close to what he said. "Bastard. But then again many of the ladies that come here are pretty easy on the eyes. I don't know if I should."

As he thought this over to himself, he didn't know that the girls themselves were thinking the same now.

 **xxx**

In the lobby, Tina had stayed as the rest of the girls had arrived as she told them about Jake.

"So it looks like Zack has allowed a friend of his to come spend time for the next two weeks. He's called Jake and he is really quite a looker." She smirked.

"You don't say?" Her longtime friend Lisa Hamilton questioned.

"Oh yeah and I have a feeling we may have some fun during the time here." Tina smirked. "If what I could see in his pants was an indication."

"How big?" Ayane questioned curious.

"9 maybe 10 inches, might've been bigger even." Tina said. the others girls looked interested with some blushing a little or licking their lips from this. "So while he's here I say we make sure he thoroughly enjoys his time here." She finished suggestively as the rest all had similar thoughts.

"So who gets to go first?" Leifang questioned. They all looked at each other wondering a similar thought as they tried to decide which of them would get the chance with their newest resident first.

 _'And this is where my really interesting to say the least vacation began. Stick around and see if I fully survive it.'_

 **And that's where this one will end for now. So which lady or ladies should have the first chance with Jake? That is up for you the readers to decide as well as how it should play out in the comments below.**


	2. Teasing

_So this chapter will be more a place holder til the next one which will get into the lemon stuff. Keep in mind I'm still new to writing lemons. This chapter will likely be short, but it will show some of the girls just teasing Jake._

After unpacking, Jake got out his swim, which were black and red and a black shirt and changed into them. He picked up his room key and walked to the door.

"Time to see what else is here." He walked out locking up. "Other than attractive girls that is." He turned before heading to the elevator going down.

He walked into the lobby before heading to the pool as he saw Tina already there with a tanned skin woman he knew from the tournaments as Lisa Hamilton. He felt himself blush and get slightly turned on by their swimsuits (Same as in the first chapter). Tina looked over seeing him as she lowered her sunglasses smirking at him.

He looked uneasy before she waved him over. He did so as he waved greeting her. "Uh hey there."

"Hey there, cutie." Tina greeted with a seductive wink making him blush a bit as he felt himself twitch below. "Lisa this here is the boy I mentioned before."

Lisa looked up as Jake from her chair as she gave him a smile. "So you're the one spending the two weeks with us? You're right, Tina he's a cutie."

Jake blushed from that "Uh thanks." He stuttered nervously making them both giggle a bit. He wasn't sure what else to say since his luck with girls for a while has been a bit bad. "So you mind if I join?"

"Sure." Tina patted the chair between her and Lisa. "Sit here, honey."

He did as he sat while they both turned on their backs while sharing a wicked glance between them without him knowing as they stuck their chests out a bit more as they leaned. He noticed this as their tits were emphasized a bit more as he felt his member twitching a bit and close to hardening.

He tried to cover it but they seemed to notice before Tina turned to him. "Something the matter, Jakey?" She asked laying on her side.

He looked trying to keep himself from looking down at her breasts, but he couldn't help it. The soft breasts he ran into earlier staring back as if teasing him. "N-No, nothing's wrong." He said prying his eyes away from her. He didn't notice her devious smile or her glance down at his lap.

Lisa noticed as she reached her arm and held his. "You sure, sweetie?" She asked her voice filled with a mix of concern and lust. "You seem rather tense."

Jake felt more aroused from her touch, especially when she was gripping his muscles. He felt his mouth dry out as he stared at her impressive bust as well. They weren't as big as Tina's, but looked just as soft and delectable. He swallowed. "No really I'm fine."

They both looked down seeing a tent forming in his trunks as they both marveled at the size licking their lips subconsciously.

"Well you look pretty tense somewhere." Lisa said seductively.

Jake looked down before looking really embarrassed by how hard he was. He yelped trying to cover it up. "Excuse me!" He got up running off leaving the two amused.

"You were right. It was big." Lisa licked her lips.

"Told ya this'll be fun." Tina smirked thinking of plans for their male guest.

The said guest was running still as he was trying to keep his boner under control. "Dammit! Go down!" He said annoyed. "Agh! I can't make it back to my room. Just deal with it later." He sighed knowing he wasn't going back by the pool for a while so he walked.

He came up to the bar to at least sit as he found a booth. He ordered a drink of water at least since he didn't much care for alcohol. As he drank he heard talking in the booth across from him. He looked seeing four other girls he read about from the tournaments. The red haired kunoichi Kasumi, the purple haired one Ayane, the Tai-Chi Chinese cutie Lei-Fang and the German Karate prodigy Hitomi. They all noticed him as they waved smiling. He did the same before returning to look forward.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw them getting up before hearing them walking closer. He looked nervously fearing something similar with Tina and Lisa would happen as they walked sitting in his booth.

"Hi there.~" They all greeted with Kasumi, Ayane and Leifang on the opposite booth and Hitomi next to him.

"It's nice to meet you." Hitomi rested her head on her hand smiling at him.

"Uh yes the same to you." He greeted back forcing a smile while trying not to stare at anything below their face. Their cute and beautiful faces. "I'm Jake by the way. Jake Richards."

"That's such a handsome name." Kasumi said smiling as he blushed. "I'm Kasumi."

"Ayane." She greeted leaning a little to show off some cleavage.

"I'm Leifang." Leifang smiled innocently. He felt there was nothing innocent behind it.

"And I'm Hitomi." She smiled running her fingers a bit up his arm making him twitch a bit. "So how'd Zack get you to come here?"

"Well see I had gone through a break up and I kind of felt a bit down on my luck." He explained as they listened. "So Zack called me and told me about this place and set me up for two weeks. Course he didn't tell me I'd be the only guy."

They all giggled hearing that before Kasumi realized the first part of his tale. "Break up? Someone broke up with you?"

Jake looked down. "Yeah she just didn't want to keep dating me. Said I wasn't meeting her standards." He rolled his eyes to what his bitch ex said.

"That bitch!" Hitomi snapped. It was like she read his thoughts. "I can't believe someone would break up with you just cause you didn't meet some stupid standards!"

"I said the same thing before leaving her bitch ass at the place where she dumped me." Jake told her. "And I was her ride."

"Good." Ayane smirked hearing that. "Serves her right then."

"Well she clearly didn't deserve someone like you then Jake." Leifang said to him. "You seem like too much of a sweet guy to have your heart broken like that."

"Well thank you." Jake said blushing a bit.

"Yeah she's right." Hitomi said getting up before looking at him. "We should head out now. But if you feel like talking my door's always open." She told him before she snuck a peck on his cheek getting him to blush again. The other three girls got up also following.

"Mine too, see ya." Kasumi kissed his other cheek.

"Feel free to come to me." Leifang kissed the one Hitomi kissed.

Ayane didn't need to say anything just kiss the one her sister did before following them leaving Jake blushing with four lip marks on his cheeks as he looked to the door.

 _'Maybe not all of them will be as teasing as Tina is.'_ He thought to himself before he saw them swinging their hips a little more enticingly. _'Or maybe not.'_ He thought deadpanned.

"Still sweet of them to listen." He said finishing his water and walking out of the bar. He decided he would head back to his room both for a little nap before anything else and because he still had some other business to take care of.

He walked back to the hotel as some of the other girls walked by him and sent him small waves or other flirty gestures making his face hot as he walked back and coming to the elevator as he got in. Before the doors closed, someone's hand stopped it and walked in.

He looked seeing the white haired woman, Christie he believed her name was, walking in. She stood in hitting the button for her floor as it went up before she turned to him. A smirk of malicious intent on her face as he looked nervously.

"So you're the boy causing a fuss from some of the other girls, eh?" She questioned turning while crossing her arms making her breasts stand out in her top.

"Uh yes?" He said nervously.

"Hmm so what could be about you that has the rest so heated?" She traced her finger down his chest making him blush as she was above his crotch before he yelped as she grabbed him. "Oh? Could this be why?"

He turned completely red as his member was hardening from her grasp as she felt the size.

"Oh my you're definitely gifted down there." She smirked as she jerked him off a bit as he moaned from the feeling of her teasing hand.

"P-Please..." He pleaded but it was shaky from the pleasure he felt.

She smirked before the elevator came to his floor. "Well guess this is your stop, love." She let go making him whine. "I'm sure I'll see you again and next time we'll be uninterrupted." She winked licking her lips suggestively as he got out before it went up.

Jake groaned as he was now really hard and bothered as he quickly got to his door unlocked it and opened it before going inside almost slamming the door. In his haste he didn't see someone stopping it with their foot. As he ran to the bed he pulled out his cock which was already close.

He was about to stroke when he heard the door closing and then locking. Didn't he already close it. He turned slowly before being greeted by seeing Tina and Lisa both standing by his door with devious and sexy smiles on their faces.

"My, my what have we here?" Tina questioned sexily as they walked up. They looked at their only male guest and saw what he held in his hand.

"Oh my God, he's way bigger than you thought, Tina." Lisa moaned turned on by Jake's size.

"Looks like." Tina smirked looking at Jake before removing his hands looking at it. It was two inches bigger than her previous estimate. "Need a little relief sugar?"

He gulped not sure how to answer. These two were both incredibly sexy and his cock was really desperate. He didn't know what to say at first before the first words came out.

"Y-Yes please..."

 _And I'll leave it there. Next time it looks like Jake will have his first bit of fun with both Tina and Lisa. And like I said before I'm still new to lemon stuff so if anyone could be kind as to help me please?_


	3. Tina and Lisa's Tag Team

Jake was pushed back on his bed by Tina as her and Lisa crawled on it before slowly and sexily removing their swimsuits. He watched as their supple breasts were finally released from their confines with their nipples hardening as he then looked lower to their shaved pussies and tight and plump asses.

"Looks like seeing that got you more revved up." Tina said as she took hold of his shaft stroking it making him groan in her grasp. He then looked on as both of them leaned to the head and licked it.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned from their tongues licking his shaft as he held onto the sheets beneath him. Their tongues were so skilled and the way they worked in tandem told him they had done this act before. He then watched as they took turns taking it into their mouths. "Oh God!"

They giggled as they alternated with Tina holding his rod while Lisa sucked on it and then they would trade off.

"How's that feel, baby?" Lisa asked stroking and fondling his balls while Tina sucked him off. "Do you like our team effort?"

"Yes, p-please keep going." He moaned as he tried to resist cumming to quickly. He wanted to savor their mouths a bit more.

They both did just that as Tina stroked him more while Lisa sucked on his rod more before they felt him twitch as Lisa removed her mouth as they began to lash their tongues out against his head making him moan as he was close.

"Go ahead, honey!" Tina told him as she continued lashing her tongue with Lisa. "Cum for us!"

He moaned loudly before shooting a huge load all over their faces with some getting in their mouths and hair. They both moaned and licked what they could, but there was a lot.

"Shit, never came that hard before." He panted.

"Well maybe it takes a couple of beauties like us to let that happen." Lisa smirked as she stroked him seeing him still hard. "Guess it'll take us a while to make this beast go down."

"We have all the time we need." Tina smirked as she crawled to her male boy toy and kissed him softly.

Jake's eyes widened before he kissed back. He hadn't kissed a girl in a while after his break up and from what he could tell Tina was a way better kisser than his bitch of an ex. He felt her tongue slid on his lips asking for permission to enter as he opened his mouth letting her tongue in as they battled for dominance.

Tina then raised her hips up as Lisa watched as she sunk her pussy down onto his cock making them both moan out as they broke their kiss.

"Hmm you feel so big inside me." Tina said with that sexy look in her eyes.

"And you're so fucking tight." Jake moaned as her inner walls squeezed him tightly.

Tina smirked before she went up before slamming herself down again as they both cry out loudly before she started to bounce up and down on his dick.

"Fuck! It's so big and thick! I can feel it deep in me!" Tina shouted as she fucked herself on it harder.

Jake moaned and groaned from how tight she was and how fast she was going before he looked at her huge tits bouncing in front of his face. He always found them delectable whenever he had watched her fight in those skimpy outfits and the fact he ran into them earlier made him crave them more.

"Go ahead, Jakey." Tina panted bouncing on him faster. "Suck on them. They're yours."

He didn't need to respond as he placed his face between them before he started to suck on her nipples and grope them with his hands. Tina only moaned and screamed louder from this as Lisa watched rubbing herself turned on as her best friend was fucking this young hung stud and she couldn't wait til it was inside her.

Jake kept sucking on Tina's tits before he felt himself twitch inside of her as he moaned while Tina looked down at him feeling it as well.

"Don't hold back, cowboy." She said to him. "Go ahead and fill me up!"

Jake groaned at that as he shoved as far as he could go before yelling as his orgasm came hard and he filled up Tina's insides with cum. Tina screamed feeling his load spill inside of her pussy and flood her insides. This only insured her own orgasm would be just as intense as she came all over his cock.

They both panted after their orgasms subsided before Tina removed herself from Jake's dick, their join releases leaking from her abused love tunnel. Tina laid by him before she turned his head and kissed him again.

"Hmm, that was wonderful, sugar." She smiled. "I may need to do that again with you."

Jake felt himself stir again signaling he couldn't wait to fuck her again, but he had someone else at the moment.

"Well you'll have to wait, Tina." Lisa crawled over turning Jake's head to her. "Cause he's going to need to tend to me right now." She leaned down kissing him as she moved her tongue around his mouth.

Jake kissed back before he flipped them over making Lisa yelped before she smirked at him as he lined himself up and then plunged into cunt before thrusting inside of her as she laid their and moaned.

"Oh fuck! Yeah that's it, baby!" Lisa cried out as she held onto his shoulders. "Fuck me just like that!"

He went away harder and faster as he leaned down and sucked on her breasts like he had Tina's making Lisa moan more. His hand reached up and grabbed on to one of Tina's tits as he fondled it making her moan also.

"Oh yeah." Tina moaned. "I don't know why any girl would've left you." He looked at her as he kept going at Lisa's pussy. "Hitomi told us about your ex and she's fucking dumb for leaving you."

"I'll say." Lisa moaned as she felt her climax coming. "Especially with this bitch breaker you got between your legs. Now how about you finish this up?"

He sped up as he felt himself getting closer to climax as he went harder before he groaned and pushed in one final time. He came hard inside of Lisa as she screamed from it and came as well. Their climaxes were hard as he filled her up like he had Tina and she came all over his cock.

"Man." Jake panted as he pulled out letting his cum leak from her. "I still haven't cum like that before."

"Like Lisa said." Tina pressed against him from behind with her head on his shoulder and her breasts to his back. "It takes a couple of beauties to do that."

Lisa panted before pressing to his front her chest pressing to his and her head on his other shoulder. "That's right and it takes a stud like you to make us beauties cum like that."

"Well I'm just glad I could be of help." Jake blushed smiling a bit from that. He never got praise from his bitchy ex since he was certain she's never been satisfied by anyone and never will be.

Tina and Lisa both looked down seeing his cock still hard and ready for more. They both smirked seductively.

"Well baby I think we still have work to do." Tina pressed tighter to him as she licked his ear making him shudder.

"That's right." Lisa pressed tighter also. "Let's see how long you can go."

Jake shuddered more from this before pushing Lisa on her back and them forcing Tina on top of her before he thrust into her and pumped inside of her before shoving into Lisa and then alternating between them both. They both screamed in pleasure as he switched between them.

"Fuck yes! Yes!" Tina screamed holding onto Lisa as their tits were mashed together.

They both experienced multiple orgasms and so much pleasure as Jake had kept going while he was trying to drain his full balls. After about two hours he pulled out of Tina's very used cunt as it leaked out his cum and dripped to Lisa's equally cum packed pussy with both girls panting and covered in sweat.

"Oh God. I feel full." Lisa panted as she saw Jake's flagged member as he was panting.

"Guess that did it." Tina panted with a tired smirked. "You managed to drain yourself and pleased us immensely, Jakey."

"Glad to help." Jake panted as he looked outside. The sun was starting to set as he saw the time was now 6 pm. "Wow, didn't know it was that long."

They both giggled as they untangled from each other as they crawled to him sitting him up right and hugged him close. His body between their breasts

"Time flies when you're fucking like horny animals." Tina joked as she played with his hair. "Hopefully this helped you forget that ex of yours."

"It did and I feel much more relaxed now." Jake said to her.

"Glad we could help, Jake sweetie." Lisa smiled as she leaned on his shoulder. "We were glad to help you forget and relax." She leaned to his ear and whispered sexily. "And help ourselves relax as well."

He shuddered from her sexy tone before he felt himself pushed back on the mattress as they looked down at him deviously.

"And now that we helped you and you made us feel so good, sweetie pie it seems fair we should reward you." Tina smirked.

"The two hours wasn't reward enough?" He asked them.

"Oh no. We feel you may need a little more thanks." Lisa said. "And since your dick seems tired this one will have to be performed just on your face."

"What do you mean by...?" He wondered before getting it as he saw them leaning down. "Oh that's what you mean."

"Pucker up, sexy." They both said before they tackled him down on the mattress kissing him.

A little while later, the three of them were now exhausted. Tina and Lisa were too tired to go back to their rooms, so instead they were snuggled up by Jake sleeping.

Jake himself was still mostly awake and buzzing a bit. Not just from the sex he had with both of these fine beauties, but from what they left him with. His face and neck were completely covered in lipstick from them both along with two sets on his lips.

They both snuggled closer to him as their hands were by his dick as he kept a firm grip on their asses making them moan in their sleep. He sighed happily.

 _'I think I'll definitely be enjoying my time here a lot if there's anything else like this.'_ He thought drifting off to sleep with both of them close to him. As he drifted off he wondered which other girls he should consider getting to know intimately.

Unknown to the three sleeping lovers, a certain assassin had heard the fun they had had from outside his door after she had walked to his room to pick up where they left off in the elevator. She smirked lustfully while her nipples were hard underneath her swimsuit and her pussy was dripping wet from what she had heard in there.

"Sounds like this boy is able to make them feel good." Christie thought as she looked at her fingers that were wet from her fingering herself before licking it. "Mmm, I'll have to judge him myself." She walked off having big plans for Jake next time she saw him.

 _And that's that. Jake's just had his first sexual encounter with both Tina and Lisa and looks like Christie will be next. But who will be after her?_


	4. Christie's Time

_And during this next chapter, Jake's next encounter will be with the British assassin Christie._

The next day after waking up, Jake and his two lovers from the previous night got out of bed before taking a very handsy shower where they spent more time playing with each other than getting the clean before getting out and getting their clothes on.

"Last night was fun, Jakey." Tina smiled as she kissed him. "Thanks for it."

"You're welcome, you girls helped me also." Jake smiled at her.

"Glad to hear baby." Lisa smiled kissing him also. "You ever feel you need more or you're just lonely come find us."

Jake nodded blushing a bit before they left his room with a few flirty winks and 'goodbye' closing the door behind them as he sighed in content. He had not only gotten a chance to fuck Tina Armstrong, which many men have dreamed of, but also Lisa 'La Mariposa' Hamilton.

"Thank you, Zack." He said happily before leaving his room to head to eat something.

When he made it down to the dining area, he put together his breakfast for the morning given how hungry he was after his 'exercise' last night and he skipped dinner. Before he could turn, his eyes were covered playfully.

"Guess who?" The voice asked playfully, but the sweetness of the voice told him who.

"Hmm could it be Kasumi?" He questioned before his eyes were uncovered as he looked seeing her smiling at him cutely.

"Good morning!" She greeted smiling still. "Missed ya last night."

"Yeah I must've been really conked." He was technically that, but he left out why as he walked to a table with her as they sat and ate together. "Must've just been jetlag or chopper lag I guess would be the case."

Kasumi giggled a bit at that. "Maybe so. If that would've been the case someone would've came up and checked on you to make sure you came down. I almost did."

He seemed to choke a bit which he tried to make not so noticeable to her when she said that. "Well that's kind of you, but there was no need."

"If you say so, but I just want to make sure you don't sleep through everything so you can enjoy yourself." She said placing her hand on his.

'I did enjoy myself.' He thought from last night with Tina and Lisa as he could feel his dick stir a bit before he spoke smiling at her. "I appreciate that Kasumi, really. I'll do my hardest to enjoy my time here other than just sleeping." He told her before mentally saying. 'And sex.'

"Good, I hope I can do something to make it enjoyable." She told him. "Show you around or at the least do something."

"No it's fine." He was tempted to do something with her, but decided against it at this time. "I'll look around more after I finish here."

"Alright feel free to look for me then." Kasumi got up from her chair and turned to leave as she kissed his cheek like she did yesterday. "See you around."

He blushed a bit as he watched her gorgeous contained swimsuit ass saunter off somewhere else. Of all the girls within the tournament circle he had to say Kasumi was his favorite fighter. Her cute innocent face, her long lovely orange-brown hair and not to mention her lovely figure.

'God I gotta stop!' He said in his mind as his cock was getting harder from his thoughts. 'I thought from last night you'd be better for a while.'

As he was left to his thoughts someone else came behind him as they wrapped their arms around him before a familiar accent filled his ears.

"Well here you are my pet." Christie's sultry voice filled his ears as he shuddered a bit remembering last night in the elevator. "And how are you this morning?"

"Uh f-fine." He stuttered a bit before he felt her reaching down grabbing his shaft as he yelped a bit.

She smirked as she teased his shaft by moving her hand up and down on it. "Seems like your little friend isn't so satisfied after last night." Jake flinched hearing that as she whispered in his ear. "That's right, love I heard everything you did to those two last night. I can only wonder what you'd do to me." She licked his ear before removing her hand as she walked off as he watched her.

He was now feeling incredibly horny now from her actions and needed some type of relief as he got up putting his plate away as he walked trying to get to the room before spotting Lisa on the beach sunbathing.

"She did say if I ever needed it." He said as he walked out to her.

XXXXXX

After a while and telling Lisa his problem, the two of them went off to a secluded area where she dropped his trunks and uncovered her pussy while on her hands and knees before it led to him pounding away in her as she was a moaning mess.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled as she came same as him as he grunted pumping her full. "Oh wow that was wonderful, Jakey." She looked back at him smiling.

He panted back and smiled also. "Thanks, Lisa. And thanks for helping me relieve some pressure."

"Anytime." She smiled getting up fixing herself up. "What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining."

"Christie." He answered. "She was kind of teasing me before I found you."

"Ah and you couldn't wait to get to your room." Lisa figured with a smirk. "Well glad I was able to help and get some more of your dick again." She kissed him while moving her tongue around his mouth as he did the same before they broke about with a string of saliva connecting them. "I'll be sure to come back for more."

She walked off after leaving him with another peck on the cheek as he watched her shapely rump go off. He was about to get up and pull his dick back in his trunks before.

"So that's what I was playing with." He yelped as he looked seeing Christie coming out with a devious smirk on her face.

"You?! How long were you there?!" Jake asked in shock of her being here and if she watched what he did with Lisa.

"Oh long enough to see how much you can please a woman." She walked up as she saw his dick half mast and still dripping from his and Lisa's coupling. She licked her lips before getting on her knees in front of him as she took it in hand. "Wonder how it tastes?"

He was about to say something before she engulfed it in her mouth and he groaned from it being in her hot mouth. Christie moaned as well as she felt him get bigger in her mouth before she started to suck him off as he moaned.

"Shit!" He cursed from her blowjob. She smirked around his cock as she sucked him off more while moving her tongue around the tip feeling his precum go down her throat. Her other hand was rubbing and fingering her clit as she was also turned on. She moaned around his shaft from her fingering as it vibrated from the noise while he groaned even more close to the edge. "Oh god!"

Before he could cum though, she pulled him out of her mouth as he groaned from the loss looking at her. "What the hell?" He panted.

She smirked at him. "I'm not going to let you cum so soon, pet." She lied down as she lowered the bottoms of her suit. "But why don't you return the favor for now."

Jake didn't need any hints at what to do as he crawled by her before placing his head between her legs before he started licking her cunt as she began to moan holding his head there.

"Oh my! Seems you're no stranger to this, darling!" She moaned as his tongue moved around.

Actually he hadn't done this before and just remembering what he'd seen in porn videos since his ex was never one for foreplay. Going by her moans and screams he was doing well in his cunnilingus.

"Oh! Yes! Yes!" She screamed out as he was reaching deeper. She felt her walls closing in on his tongue as she was close before he stopped and pulled his tongue out as she groaned annoyed and glared at him.

"I'm not letting you cum so soon." He smirked cheekily at her using her own words against her.

"Clever boy." She smirked panting a bit before she undid her top letting her pale, creamy breasts be exposed to him as he rose a bit more. "Well then why don't we get to the fun part then?"

Jake nodded eagerly as he shuffled on his knees while lining his hard dick up with her pussy before he pushed in as he moaned while she groaned from the penetrating until he was fully inside of her.

"Hmm you're so deep, love." Christie panted as she wrapped her arms around him while caressing his cheek. "Well don't just stare. Fuck me already."

Jake nodded as he began to start thrusting in and out of her as she was beginning to moan from his thrusts while he groaned feeling her velvety walls clamping around him.

"Faster! Go faster boy!" She urged as she was feeling on high before she felt her climax coming as she screamed it tightening around him more. "Oh yes! Keep going!"

Jake groaned from her inner walls clenching around him as he resisted the urge to cum just then. He wanted to savor this sweet British pussy for a while longer. Once he was sure she was done, he picked up the pace and started going faster.

Christie moaned as he breasts were starting to shaking wildly from his thrusts. It mesmerized Jake as he leaned down before taking one of her nipples in his mouth while his hand played with the other one making Christie moan more.

He alternated between this and thrusting to keep Christie in pleasure land before feeling her tighten and he himself close as well.

"I'm gonna cum!" He groaned.

"Then do it." She said.

He groaned before thrusting in one final time and releasing his load inside her. Christie moaned and screamed before hitting her peak as well. They both groaned before Jake fell on top of her, his head on her breasts panting. Christie held his head there as she panted.

"So do I meet your standards?" Jake asked panting.

"And more." Christie smiled as she tilted his head up. "Truthfully I can't remember anyone who made me feel like that. Now I know why those two were screaming last night."

Jake smiled a bit in pride of hearing that as he pulled his cock out and laid there more with her as they were recovering from their climaxes.

"Hmm you know you should hope many of the girls here are on birth control or at least have safe days." Christie said to him making his eyes widen at that. "Or otherwise you may end up with many progeny."

Jake paled at hearing that before hearing her chuckle as she rolled on top of him kissing his lips to calm him.

"But don't worry darling, I'm one of those protected." She said before smirking and adding. "This time."

Jake looked a bit worried, but he probably should pray or play it safe and hope that it doesn't end up that way. Right now he just decided to lay a bit with her more before feeling her mount him as he looked.

"Care for another go?" She smirked seductively feeling him twitch inside her. "Thought so." She began bouncing up and down on his cock as he laid there before she leaned down and they kissed with their tongues battling for dominance.

For about an hour or so they continued this fucking session with Christie bouncing roughly on top of him before they both moaned and came again as they panted.

"I could definitely get used to this." Jake panted making her laugh.

After a while, they cleaned up a bit and got redressed before kissing again as Christie turned.

"I'll be sure to come to you again." She winked going off. Jake watched as her off as he could see a bit of his cum dripping from her as he walked off.

He felt great. Real great, though Christie's earlier words did make him a bit uneasy she was right. He didn't want to end up ruining the girl's lives and their careers if they ended up pregnant.

"Maybe I should try playing it safe." He told himself as he walked off to look around more. While that thought weighed on his mind, he wondered who he'd be with next.

 _And this wraps this chapter up with Jake having his chance with Christie and also her giving him a teasing, but critical warning also on worrying of getting the girls pregnant. For the next chapter, someone gave me ideas for who next. So which one should it be?_

 _Kasumi_

 _Ayane_

 _Hitomi_

 _Choose folks!_


	5. Ayane's Pleasure

_You wanted her you got her. It's Ayane next!_

"Oh fuck!" Tina moaned on her bed as Jake plowed into her from behind. "Yeah that's it, baby! Fuck me!"

Jake panted as he pounded into Tina's pussy hard and fast. The whole reason behind this was when he got in the elevator, Tina caught up to him and told him Lisa had mentioned their earlier romp. So after getting off, Tina immediately dragged them both to her room as she stripped them and then asked him to fuck her from behind. He certainly wasn't complaining as he watched her ass shake from his thrusts.

He grabbed onto her cheeks kneading them in his hands getting a louder reaction from Tina. He kept thrusting inside her before feeling his end coming. "I'm cumming!"

Tina panted looking at him before pulling him out of her and began grinding against him with her ass making him moan. "Not letting you do it inside this time." She smirked still grinding her ass on him.

He groaned from the soft feeling of her ass before he lost it. He came hard all over her ass and her back as Tina moaned from the warmth of his cum, orgasming right there all over her bed as they fell forward with him on top of her.

Tina turned around before kissing him on the lips. "Thanks, cutie." She smiled.

"Yeah sure." He panted. "But next time try not to make it seem like a competition between you two."

"Can't make promises." Tina smirked kissing him again. "I just want to see which of the two of us is best."

"That seems like a competition still." Jake groaned as she giggled before he got up. "Well I should head to my room."

"Alright sleep well, Jakey." Tina smiled as she winked at him while he left.

He got out of her room and closed the door carefully so not to alert anyone as he made his way back to his room. As he did he felt he was being followed as he looked back seeing no one. He shrugged before continuing the walk. As he got to his room he was roughly shoved down to the floor.

"Ow! Hey what the?!" He questioned before looking seeing Ayane's crimson irises looking down at him. He saw they were filled with mischief and lust. "Ayane?"

"Enjoy yourself?" She questioned with a devious smirk on her face with her hands firmly planted on his chest.

"Huh?" Jake questioned trying to play dumb. Did she really hear everything?

"Tina wasn't exactly quiet." Ayane answered as he looked nervously. Her hand traveled down before she reached into his trunks as he gasped from her soft hand grabbing at his dick. "Oh and now I see why she enjoyed herself."

Jake moaned and groaned as she was working her hand up and down on his cock. Due to his earlier romps with Lisa, Christie and Tina he was still fairly sensitive and could feel himself about to explode soon. He moaned before cumming in his trunks and all over her hand.

"Hmmm." Ayane purred removing her hand from his shorts before licking her hand clean. "I can see another reason why she was with you."

Jake panted before she got off him and walked away as he sat up looking as she did while doing up his shorts.

"I'll have to get more of you soon." Ayane said smirking sexily back at him while adding more sway to her hips.

He got up feeling himself bothered more from that. She was definitely more daring than her sister with using sex appeal. He opened the door of his room before heading to his shower to clean up a bit before going to bed. As he lied down he was thinking on Ayane.

'Does she really want to or is she just messing with me?' He wondered in his thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, he got up and headed down to eat as he passed Lisa and Tina who sent him waves and kisses as he waved smiling going by them. He still couldn't believe he had been able to fuck both of them. He sat down while eating as he looked seeing the purple haired kunoichi come in before smirking walking to him.

"Hi, Jake.~" She said seductively sitting across from him.

"Uh hey there, Ayane." He said a bit nervously after last night. He felt his dick twitch a bit from remembering it.

Ayane seemed to notice this as she leaned her head on her while smirking at him with her eyes staring at him. "So think about me last night?"

He blushed gulping a bit nearly choking on his food. He did actually and it was murder on him as he was on edge all night and wasn't able to get off. As he dwelled on it more Kasumi walked in seeing them as she smiled coming to them.

"Morning Ayane. Morning Jake." She smiled at him before sitting next to him.

"Oh uh morning." He said snapping out of his trance looking to her. As he did, Ayane looked at the two of them a bit jealous her sister got his attention. Well she was gonna change that.

"So uh I have a game against Hitomi and Leifang in about an hour." Kasumi said as she blushed a bit looking at him. The other day she seemed more bold with him, but this innocent, shy state of hers was way cuter! "I kind of need a partner. I was going to ask Ayane, but could you maybe do it? Please?"

The cute look in her eyes was hard to resist. "Of course I will." He smiled.

Kasumi smiled hugging him, her breasts pressing to his arm as he blushed. "Thank you!" She said smiling letting go of him. "I'll figure a way to thank you for this somehow."

"There's no need for that really." He told her smiling.

"But I promise I will when it's over." Kasumi smiled getting up before kissing his cheek. "See you soon!" She called running out.

Jake watched her go smiling as he was glad to be her partner. He looked back across the table, but saw Ayane gone. He looked confused before he felt something grabbing at his trunks under the table.

"What the fuck?" He looked underneath the table cloth and saw Ayane working his trunks off his legs. "Hey! What the hell are you doing Ayane?!"

"What?" She asked coyly as she pulled out his cock. "I'm only picking up where we left off."

He was about to say something before her mouth engulfed his dick as he moaned. His cock inside her hot, wet mouth was such a great feeling. Her head bobbed up and down on it as leaned his head back. Ayane gasped for air releasing it for a bit.

"My sister could never make you feel this way." She said before engulfing it again.

He moaned more as he felt her hot lips slide across his dick. He placed his hands on her head and pushed her down further. She gagged when she felt it hit the back of her throat.

Jake groaned more from feeling his throbbing member in her mouth. It was a wonderful feeling. Sure Tina, Lisa and Christie all had amazing skill, but Ayane was in a league of her own. He wondered if she'd done it before.

Ayane continued to suck him off moaning onto his rod as she moved her hand down to her crotch. She rubbed furiously also very turned on.

Jake was moaning and sweating more as her moans were getting too much for him. "I'm gonna cum." He strangled out.

Ayane picked up the pace more while jerking off the rest with her hand and then using it to massage his sack. That was enough as he came hard right down the purple haired kunoichi's mouth. He watched as she lapped it all up and swallowed before releasing his cock.

Jake panted from that feeling as she got out from under the table and smirked at him licking her lips.

"Yup even better getting it that way." She said before leaning to his ear. "I'll get the rest of you fully soon. My sister will never be able to satisfy you like I can." She licked his ear like Christie had yesterday before walking off.

Jake watched her go off. He wanted Kasumi, but Ayane was becoming very tempting right now. He got up doing his trunks back up before walking out. He needed to prepare for the game he was partnered with Kasumi with.

About an hour later, they had started the game. While it was close and Hitomi and Leifang were good players, he and Kasumi had won it by three points. He was certain at points Hitomi and Leifang were trying to distract him, but he ignored it. Though the memories did come back to him and make him hard.

After they won, Kasumi all but tackled him hugging him happily. She kept repeatedly thanking him. Jake smiled at this before saying she was welcome.

"Oh Jake, I don't know what I could do to thank you more." Kasumi said smiling.

Jake thought of testing his luck, but decided against it. He instead smiled and said. "No need for that. I was just happy to help you."

Kasumi smiled before she leaned kissing his lips this time as he looked in shock before kissing her back. They broke apart as she smiled. "I think that will be enough."

"Yeah I'll accept it." Jake smiled back. They got up off the ground as Kasumi walked off saying bye while he waved. He sighed a bit, he felt more form that kiss than just her gratitude. He shook his head before going off to his room.

When he got back there he saw that his door was cracked open. He looked confused as he was sure he locked it this morning. He felt for his key, but found it was gone.

"Where did it?" He questioned before remembering what else happened earlier this morning. "Ayane." He groaned before going inside.

He looked around not seeing her. Odd since if she had his key he half expected to see her. Possibly sprawled on his bed naked. He then heard the door close and lock as he looked.

'Careful what you wish for.' He told himself.

Behind him was the purple haired girl and she was completely devoid of her swimsuit. Only clothing she had was the headband in her hair. She smirked at him with deviousness and lust.

"I was waiting for you." She breathed huskily coming up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I could see you getting so hot and bothered after your game with Hitomi and Leifang."

"You saw that?" He questioned not having seen her before remembering she was a ninja and she was likely hiding. "Never mind."

"That's right." Ayane smirked before backing him to the bed as they fell backwards onto it with her on top of him. "Right now we focus on something else." She leaned down kissing him hard.

His eyes widened at this before he kissed back roughly before she removed his trunks and his shirt. Hers eyes traveled down his body hungrily before coming to his hard dick.

"I want it in me now." She said positioning herself over him.

He saw her sink down as he began to moan from the tight feeling before hearing her yelp. He looked up worried seeing her holding tears in. "Ayane?" He looked down before seeing blood leaking from her as he got the hint. "Wait you're a..."

"Uh-huh." She nodded her head trying to withstand the pain. "But I can take it. Now just hurry up and fuck me."

He looked worried as she was clearly in pain, but she was too stubborn or prideful to admit to it. He sat up while still inside her, but didn't move as she looked at him in pain, but also with lust.

"I'm not going to yet. Not if you're hurting." He said to her. Ayane looked at him surprised hearing that. "I'd rather you were comfortable rather than do this while you're hurting."

Ayane looked at him clearly a bit touched that he was willing to wait. Most guys would've dived in right away after taking a girl's virginity, but he wasn't like that. Why this bitch ex of his broke up with him, she couldn't fathom.

"Okay." She nodded deciding to wait. When her pain subsided she gave him the okay. Jake acknowledged it before he started to thrust up inside of her going slow at first before picking up the pace. Ayane started to pant a bit as this happened. "O-Oh w-wow! Now I s-see what that blonde haired girl was s-screaming about!"

Jake grunted feeling the tightness of her pussy as he thrusted harder and her moans were music to his ears. "I think you might be following her lead along with Lisa and Christie." He said aloud.

"Oh them too." Ayane smirked hearing that while moaning as she felt him get deeper. "Well you'll have to try harder to get me into screaming for you."

Jake smirked to the challenge as he laid her down still inside of her before bringing her legs up as he reached and thrusted further inside of her hitting all the way inside of her. Ayane was moaning while biting her lip clearly trying to keep from screaming. She may have challenged him, but she was not losing it.

Jake went further before placing her legs on his shoulders as he reached for her breasts and started to tweak her nipples. Ayane was blushing now and clearly having a hard time trying to hold back her moans.

"So stubborn." Jake teased before he reached and placed her nipple in his mouth while sucking on it.

That did the trick as Ayane started moaning at the top of her lungs. "Fuck! Jake! Please fuck me harder!"

At that he picked up the pace while driving further inside of her as she was screaming out loudly from his mouth on her tit. He removed it before he returned to her lips as he kissed her roughly as their tongues danced together fighting for dominance in her mouth.

They both kept at this before feeling their respective orgasms coming. Jake picked up the pace to get her to cum first, but she didn't seem like she wanted that til he came. Jake seemed worried since he remembered what Christie said, but she seemed unwilling to let him out.

They both groaned before they came together. His seed spilling directly inside of her and filling her womb while her pussy juices coated his dick. They both moaned as they came down from their highs as Jake got off her and laid next to her panting.

"Shit." Ayane panted. "I guess...you are good."

"Glad you think so." Jake panted more.

Ayane sighed snuggling close to him. "Sorry about all that from last night and this morning, I just wanted to finally feel something. Not many guys from where I'm from would've spat in my direction and those that would pay notice I paid them no heed."

"I can understand that." Jake said not knowing fully enough. "But next time try not to do something like that where others might catch us."

She smirked mischievously at him. "Can't make any promises.~" She purred.

Jake sighed, but he supposed it was better than nothing from her. He then felt her move and stand up while walking to reclaim her bikini and put it back on.

"Next time I'm really in need, I'm definitely coming to you." She said to him. "Or let you come to me." She winked before unlocking the door and leaving.

Jake watched her go as he sighed lying down. He barely had much sexual experience from his ex-girlfriend and now on this island he has had four. Tina, Lisa, Christie and now Ayane. He thought of who next unknown it might be made for him.

In the halls, Ayane walked to her room before she saw Kasumi coming out of hers. She looked at her before walking to her.

"Hello, sister." She greeted Kasumi.

Kasumi turned to her and was about to greet her, but she smelled something. Ayane figured she still reeked of sex. She did just fuck someone less than a minute ago. Kasumi smelled her as she figured it out.

"Ayane, did you just?" Kasumi asked her. When she nodded and smirked, Kasumi's face fell a bit. "So you went after Jake?"

"I'm not the first." Ayane confessed as she told her that Jake had also fucked Tina, Lisa and Christie. "But I'm sure he'll definitely want you next."

"You think?" Kasumi asked. She did think Jake was cute, but after this she didn't know if she had a shot with him.

"Oh yeah totally. You won't regret it." Ayane told her. "I can tell you really want him and I can imagine he wants you too. Especially after earlier."

Kasumi blushed a bit remembering when she kissed him. She felt more than just like thanking him, but she didn't know what it was. And she could now finally have a way of paying him back for being her partner.

"Come with me." Ayane lead her into her room. "We have much to discuss."

 _And scene! That's a wrap on this one. And looks like the cute redhead kunoichi is the next on Jake's list of girls._

 _But before I do that one, I had one idea on a side story chapter. This one involving Niki, Zack's (possibly ex-)girlfriend from the Xtreme series. What do you all think of that?_


	6. Side Story: Niki

_And here is what might be the first of many side stories featuring girls outside of the main ones in the harem. This first one staring Niki._

Jake sat on a beach chair near the pool. He just decided to relax for the the day mainly to have a break after his sexual encounters with Tina, Lisa, Christie and Ayane and also due to the fact they were busy right now. Tina and Lisa were in a match with Kokoro and Helena, Christie went off to do something in the forest area and Ayane he saw earlier talking with Kasumi. About what he wasn't sure, but he decided not to get involved if it didn't involve him.

He sighed sitting in the sun working on his tan as he watched in the pool from an open eye with Hitomi and Leifang in it while on floaties. He took the time to look at them without their notice. Hitomi's flat, toned stomach and Leifang's long, smooth legs were eye catching. Not just those, but their perky and lovely tits. He could feel his cock stir a bit from staring.

They both got out after a while as they waved and winked at him suggestively before going off. He waved back while watching them go. He was glad they did, but disappointed as well since now he was horny having been staring.

'I really wish the girls weren't busy.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I can make it back to my room before anyone notices.'

He walked off as he was heading to the elevator before someone walked through the doors in the lobby as he looked. He looked seeing a dark skinned woman with bleach blonde hair. He recognized her immediately.

"Niki?" He questioned.

Niki smiled coming to him. "Hey Jake! Been a while." She said to him.

"Uh yeah, it has." He said before asking. "What are you doing here though?"

"Oh well Zack and I may be broken up, but I still do work around here." She told him. He heard that as he remembered Zack mentioning them having broken up. "But anyway, he told me you'd be here after your breakup. Sorry to hear that, honey."

"Ah no worries, it was her fault anyway. She was too demanding and had zero skill and blamed it all on me." Jake said bitterly before adding in his mind. 'Besides I've been with girls much better during this trip.'

Niki looked to him as her gaze lowered a bit as she smirked hidden before looking back up. "So anyway since we're here how about you join me for a bit?"

Jake thought on that. He did want to head back so he could take care of his problem, but he didn't want to seem rude. "Alright then."

Niki turned and walked as he followed. As he did he took the time to check her out, which he's done before. He envied Zack for having been with this woman even if originally it was because she was after money, but she was fucking hot. Her tits weren't as big as Tina or Christie, but still lovely along with her hips and her ass she was certainly a sight.

What he didn't know is she thought the same with him and she knew exactly what he had under his trunks.

So for most of the afternoon, Jake and Niki spent it talking and catching up form the last two years. All the while, Niki had snuck subtle glances at his crotch while also making light gestures which he noticed.

"So?" She leaned a bit pushing her breasts out. "Enjoying your time here?"

He stared a little longer than he should have at her breasts before answering. "Oh yeah I am. Everyone's real nice here." He said a little too quickly.

She smirked slightly at his quick answer knowing where he was looking. "I imagine so. They must be since they've got you around." She said in a not so subtle tone as he looked at her. "But I think we should head somewhere else." She took his arm as she led him somewhere.

He looked confused, but could figure her motive as he felt himself harden a bit. Niki dragged him into a room as she locked the door. Jake looked as he saw they were in a surveillance room.

"I didn't know he had this." He stared. "What was that perv trying to sneak peeks?"

"In a way yeah." Niki smirked walking passed him to the monitors. "Other than the rooms and changing rooms there are cameras all over this island and I tend to look them over to make sure Zack doesn't try anything. But during this time I've discovered some...interesting footage." She smirked playing footage.

Jake paled a bit seeing they were footage of him with Lisa, Christie and Ayane and all in sexual ways. He gulped as Niki smirked deviously as him pausing it before walking to him.

"Hmm I can tell you are enjoying your time here and seems like you're not the only one." She said looking to the paused footage. "You seem to have made them feel good. Real good from what I've watched."

"Oh well uh I guess so." He said unsure of what to say.

"Oh you don't need to be shy, baby." She soothed him running her fingers down his chest. "Zack doesn't know about this." He looked relieved before she stopped at the top of his trunks. "Unless you can satisfy me as well."

He blushed heavily before she pulled his trunks down while his cock came out and nearly hit her in the face. She purred as she held it while jerking him off making him moan.

"Oh God, Niki." He groaned out short of breath. He had often fantasized about this with her, but never acted on them due to her being with Zack. But right now he was not holding back.

Niki smirked still jerking him before she leaned forward and licked the tip of his dick and then taking the whole thing in her mouth. Jake moaned more as he placed his hands on her head when she began sucking on him.

Niki moaned around his dick loving the taste and he was much better than Zack or anyone she'd been with. Bigger and thicker too. Now she saw why those other girls liked him. She sucked on him harder as she fondled his balls. He moaned louder as he pushed her down more on him as he felt his tip touch the back of her throat as he slowly thrusted his hips.

Niki moaned more as she held her mouth open letting Jake do what he wanted. He licked and sucked on his dick to give him more pleasure. He kept going groaning before he felt himself twitch. Niki felt this too as she kept up her sucking. Jake groaned loudly as he came down her throat.

Niki moaned as she started to swallow Jake's cum. She drank it all down with some getting out passed her lips. Jake moaned as he pulled out of her mouth. Niki opened her mouth showing the seed still in her mouth before she swallowed it all smiling seductively at him.

"You taste wonderful." She licked around her lips getting the rest she missed.

Jake panted agreeing as he sat down. "Damn, Zack must've been real lucky." He panted.

"Heh. Yeah, well he can't match to you." She confessed seeing he was still hard. "Now what do you say we get to the fun?~"

He nodded eagerly as Niki laid on her back spreading her legs wide showing her pussy to him. Jake crawled towards her before he lined up his dick before he pushed inside of her making them both groan out in pleasure.

"Shit! I've never gotten anything so big before!" Niki cried out before she moaned out more as Jake started to thrust into her. "Oh Jake! Yes! Fuck me!"

Jake heard her and started to thrust harder and faster inside of her making her moan more. Her moans were music to his ears as he pounded her. He looked at her jiggling tits as he leaned and started to lick, suck and nibble on them making Niki moan more loving his rough treatment before she came, but that didn't stop him as he kept fucking her through her orgasm.

"Oh baby!" Niki shouted as she was on a bigger high. If she knew this boy was such a beast she would've fucked him on meeting him.

Jake kept going as he felt he was close to his own orgasm, but he held out a little while longer hoping to get another one out of her. He sped up faster than before as Niki started screaming from his pace as she came again. This pushed him over the edge as he came hard inside of her filling her to the brim.

Niki moaned and sighed feeling Jake's warm, hot seed entering her as she fell limp on her back with her tongue lolling out of her head. "Oh baby that was wonderful." She moaned.

"Yeah it was." Jake panted, but still felt he was hard inside her. She felt it as well as they both figured he was pent up. "Must be from ogling earlier."

Niki smirked. "Then I guess we have a lot of work." She giggled as he started thrusting again making her moan.

This went on for about three hours or so with Jake continuing to pound inside of her hard and fast and came before switching her into a different position. Niki could barely do anything, but submit herself to him while experiencing orgasm after multiple orgasm as Jake fucked her. He came so many times they both lost track of how many loads he deposited in her. And over her as her skin was glistening with sweat and cum as Jake gave one last load on her tits.

Jake panted falling back while Niki laid there panting heavily also. She was sure she couldn't move her legs, but she didn't care right now. She craned her neck up as she tried moving her sore body while licking cum off with her fingers.

"Are you sure you're fully human?" She questioned licking her fingers clean. "Because this seemed almost unnatural."

Jake chuckled. "I just have some pent up sexual frustrations." He panted as he kissed her lips. "Most of them caused by you." He kissed her more as she laughed.

"Oh you kid!" She laughed before sighing. "Welp I probably won't be moving for a while from here, so I might as well stay for a while."

"You sure?" He asked. "I could take you to your room or something."

"That's sweet, but I'll be fine. I get my best viewings here anyway." She winked referring to the surveillance system. "Go enjoy your time again and please come back soon."

"I definitely will." He said getting his trunks on and leaving as she sighed watching him go.

"He's gonna eat the rest of them alive." She thought knowing she had to get more of him.

Back to Jake he was going back to his room to rest a bit before doing anything else before seeing his three adult lovers, Tina, Christie and Lisa standing by his door.

"Oh there you are, honey." Tina said seeing him. "Where you been off to?"

"Just exploring around." He lied which they realized before sniffing him. They recognized the scent.

"Oh smells like you were exploring alright." Christie smirked.

"Who was she, Jakey?" Lisa questioned.

"I don't think it's my place to say." He answered before looking nervous as they gave devious smirks.

"Oh really?" Tina asked as she reached grabbing his room key and unlocking it. "Then I guess we'll need a way of getting it out of you."

Jake wasn't sure whether to feel aroused or nervous especially after Lisa and Christie grabbed his arms as they dragged him into the room for a fun night. Unbeknownst to them, the camera in the hall saw that as Niki was watching licking her lips. Oh how she wished she had a camera in his room to see that action.

 _And that's the end of what might be the first side story chapter. Next up is Kasumi._


End file.
